realm_of_motusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Scribes
Individually known as Nieben and Netzan, the Scribes are collectively the Integra of Knowledge. Appearance and Behavior The Scribes share a similar appearance as a tall, thin figure wearing silk robes and a mask in the shape of a theatrical drama mask. They both have solid, glowing gold eyes. As they move they are described to flow like ribbons or silk in the wind. When seen, the two Scribes are always together; there has not been any recorded instance where one has been seen without the other. Nieben's robes are a shade of rosy pink and her mask always shows an expression of happiness and glee. Attached behind her mask are flowing, lightweight ribbons the same shade as her robes. Nieben is commonly jovial and friendly, but also erratic and excitable. Netzan dons a teal robe and his mask commonly shows angry and aggressive facial features. Behind his mask are weighted, tattered ribbons. Netzan is fairly unsociable and grumpy, and while he is blunt he is not necessarily cruel. The Scribes are, understandably, immensely intellectual. When they speak, they often switch who is speaking within the train of thought, sometimes speaking in unison. When divulging knowledge, Nieben often speaks of knowledge that can be interpreted as pleasant by the listener and will speak whimsically and as if one was to tell a story. Conversely, Netzan will divulge knowledge that can be interpreted as foreboding or otherwise unpleasant, often stating it as matter of fact or as cautionary explanations. Depending on the listener, the same morsel of knowledge could be told by either. If the knowledge does not have solid interpretation, either will speak it. Influence It is common to see statues or murals of the Scribes in libraries, museums, or any place dedicated to storing knowledge. Many scholars, wizards and students may possess statuettes of the Scribes as a symbol of blessing in the pursuit of knowledge. As the Integra of Knowledge, many wizards and scholars seek out the Scribes in pursuit of knowledge and secrets that are not available in Domis. While it is possible to directly contact them, there has been no consistent way to do so. In cases that denizens have managed to commune with them, they have had to complete a task for the Integra to earn the right to knowledge, the task depending on the magnitude of the knowledge desired. However, the Scribes have, on rare occasion, personally visited denizens of Domis to share knowledge with them. Many have speculated that due to the limit of the Scribe's nigh-omniscience that they would be interested in knowing information of future events; however, this has proven to not entirely be true. While they won't decline on the offer, they are not in need of prophecy as they will state it is not their place, often referring to the Integra of Time, Chroeleon. Abilities As the Scribes are Integra, they are omnipresent and incapable of being destroyed. The Scribes are all-knowing of information of current and past, knowing all that there is to know about all of Motus, down to the finest detail. However, they do not have any prophetic or future-sight abilities allowing them to see into the future. They possess the ability to influence a lesser denizen's knowledge in the following ways. * They can insert information into the mind of another. For example, they can insert the knowledge of a skill and give the target complete mastery of it, so long as the target is physically or mentally capable of applying the knowledge. * They can remove information of anything from the mind. This effect can range from selective to total amnesia. Moreover, this includes basic knowledge of the body such as how to keep balance standing upright or communication.